1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a component of a musical instrument, a component of the musical instrument which is made by irradiating far ultraviolet rays on a coating layer of the musical instrument, the musical instrument and a production method of the same.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2005-241052, filed Aug. 23, 2005, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known from experience that a musical instrument, especially a stringed instrument such as a violin and the like, have higher quality sound after many years under ideal conditions of playing and maintenance rather than at the time when it was made.
For example, the coating layer on the surface of the musical instrument has an influence on the audible signals over 4000 Hz at a high frequency region in the form of a surface wave vibration. This surface wave vibration has small vibration amplitude and is a transient signal, therefore, it is difficult to measure and evaluate. However, from experience, it is known that the sound of a musical instrument changes in accordance with a characteristic of the coating layer on the surface of the musical instrument. The coating layer changing as years go by is considered one of the reasons of the increasing sound quality.
Specifically, the characteristics of the coating layer that increase the quality of the sound of the musical instrument are high loss and low elasticity. Hence, it is considered that high loss and/or low elasticity of the coating layer cause the increase of sound quality because of deterioration with age.
Therefore, if it is possible to achieve the above-described characteristics of the coating layer in a short time, it is possible to obtain a high quality sound even though the musical instrument was just produced.
There are methods for causing the same effects as deterioration with age, for example, a method of causing an oxidation by exposing the musical instrument in ozone (see a patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application, First Publication No. H10-105159) or a method of irradiating ultraviolet rays on the musical instrument (see a patent document 2: specification of U.S. Pat. No. 1,836,089).
However, the invention described in patent document 1 has problems of not only using harmful ozone, but also taking a long time i.e. 2-6 months, for the ozone treatment. In the invention described in patent document 2, only a method of reforming the quality by applying a near ultraviolet ray which has a low energy level in ultraviolet rays is disclosed, therefore, its effect in raising the quality of sound is not sufficient and there is a problem in that it takes a long time, i.e. longer than 24 hours, for irradiating.
The present invention was devised in order to address the above-described problems and has an object to provide a production method for a musical instrument or its components (parts, materials or the like), a musical instrument and its components obtained by the method that can achieve an effect of increased sound quality of the musical instrument because of deterioration with age after many years of reforming the quality of the coating layer on the surface of the musical instrument or its components in a short time.